1. Field of Invention
This invention relate to an apparatus and method for securing the unaffixed tail of a roll product to a convolution thereof underlying the tail with a flexible sealing element such as a label.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of devices are known in the prior art for applying labels or other flexible sealing elements to roll products. Such prior art arrangements are characterized by their complexity and consequent high cost In addition, such devices often cannot readily be used to apply the labels to roll products having different physical characteristics, such as differing lengths. When the sealing element is a label, for example, the label will in all probability have indicia imprinted thereon that is only applicable to a given size of roll product. Consequently if a roll product of a differing size were introduced into the system an incorrect and misleading label would be applied. Even though some prior art systems may be adjusted to accommodate different sized roll products such change over will in most cases render the system appropriate for only one type of roll product without another adjustment being made. That is, such systems do not lend themselves to receiving and sealing more than one size of roll product at any given time. This drawback means that a manufacturer of roll products of various sizes may be required to employ a separate tail sealing and labelling machine in conjunction with each converting machine producing a different sized roll product. This obviously adds to the overall cost of producing the roll products and the machinery is utilized inefficiently.